Join the Story
by I love you Roza
Summary: Thank you to all who have signed up! To all of those who didn't get in i'll still be killing of characters so maybe you have a shot. Though i AM NOT TAKING ANYMORE PEOPLE FOR MY STORY!
1. Join the story

_I've seen a couple of these and there really good so I've decided that it would be cool to do one. This is one of those New student stories. _

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Appearance: _

_Dhampir or Moroi:_

_Which element(Moroi):_

_(Dhampir) do you want to be a guardian:_

_Do you want to have a mentor? Who?_

_Who do you want to room with:_

_What's your personality like:_

_Who's your boyfriend and best friend:_

_Anything else: _

So here it is. Turn this filled out in a review and we should be on our way!


	2. Who made it?

Now this is just something showing who made it into the story I may post another one if I need more characters but this is who defiantly made it:

Layla Shikov-Dhampir

Damon Voda-Moroi

Lavinia Voda-Moroi

Aubrey Ozera-Moroi

Audrey Ozera-Moroi

Cassandra Badica-Moroi

Princess Alexandra Badica or Lexa-Moroi

Jason Drozdov-Moroi

Helen Drake-Dhampir

Arabella Ozera-Moroi

Francesca Eleanore Torriello-dhampir P.S.I love your name

**Now this is our first set. I WILL NOT be taking anymore MOROI! I HAVE ENOUGH AS YOU CAN SEE SO IF YOUR NOT ON THE LIST SORRY I MAY ADD A COUPLE MORE IF WE GET ENOUGH DHAMPIRS, BUT THAT'S IF WE GET ENOUGH. I'LL TRY AND START WRITING SOON…**

** XOXOXO-RILEY**


	3. The real begining

**The actual beginning to join the story.**

** I may not be able to get all of you into this chapter I hope to get in at least two to three people a chapter sometimes non but if you're in the chapter count yourself as lucky. I have enough people in the story and there will be no more entries. **

** RPOV **

I was late…again. It's not like it's uncommon. I had overslept. As I rushed to my early morning training's with Dimitri I finally realized that it was winter. And here I was in the middle of winter in Montana wearing shorts and a tank top. Sometimes I was such a blonde. I shook my head as I rushed into the gym. "Sorry sorry," I said as I put my stuff down. I heard grunts and when I looked up I saw two people. There was Dimitri of course, looking as godly as ever. And then there was another girl.

She seemed to be about my age-17-and stood around 5'7'. She had big brown eyes and when the sun hit them just right them seemed to change into a gold color. She had long curly brown hair that when to about mid back, with what seemed to be natural red and blonde highlights. I could only tell because Lissa and I would have these competitions on what was real and what was fake. Her face was heart shaped; she had a straight nose, full lips, and high cheek bones. She had on natural looking make-up which didn't seem to be running even though she was sweating. The girl was pretty good looking.

When they heard me they stopped and turned towards me. "Rose," Dimitri said in his no nonsense mentor voice."You're late…again."

"Well thanks Comrade but I can see that. I can also see that there's someone else here," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

The girl did the same and even though I was straight I noticed that she had a bigger bust than I did she also had a bigger butt. That's never happened before.

"Yes Rose, this is Francesca Eleanore Torriello. She's a transfer student from one of the Academy's in Australia," he said.

"Well you must be Rose Hathaway," Francesca said. And to my 'mucho' astonishment she didn't have an Australian accent. What was happening here? I had always though Australian accents were funny but here she was from Australia and she didn't have an accent. What was happening to the world?

"Yes that's me," I said. Then to Dimitri. "So what's she doing here?"

"She's going to be joining us for practice for the rest of the year," he said.

When practice was over Francesca left immediately probably to get ready for her first day.

I went over to Dimitri and asked," so why is she here?"

"She transferred. She had a very unstable relationship with her father and things got bad so when he left she was at the Academy. That's all I can tell you. You'll have to ask her everything else. And Rose, she's just as dedicated as you. She came in her ready and serous, when she had just gotten off of a very long flight here. I asked her if she wanted to rest and she said she had to start training now if she wanted to be the best," Dimitri said.

I was a little shocked with what he said but I didn't complain someone who finally shared what I felt about being a Guardian. I couldn't wait to sit down with this chick.

I left Dimitri and on my way back to my dorm I ran into yet more new people. Not one, not two, but three.

Two were Moroi and defiantly related. The other was Dhampir. She had dark brown hair like mine and went to the middle of her back. She had aquamarine blue eyes with a 5'6' built; she was curvy and had a nice tan.

The boy wasn't bad looking either and he was holding the Dhampir's hand. Rare. He had dark green eyes and light bronze hair that was pretty short but not in a buzz but type of way. He was slim and tall like any Moroi. The last girl looked exactly like what I assumed was her brother with dark green eyes and long light bronze hair. She was slim and tall like any Moroi.

"Oh, thank the lord," the Dhampir girl said. "Were new here and were pretty lost. And we were wondering if you could help us?"

It took me a moment to speak but I did," Oh, well how about we start with this? I'm Rose Hathaway and you guys are?"

"I'm Layla Shikov," the dhampir said." This is Damon Voda and his sister and my best friend Lavinia Voda."

"Ah so this is our new shipment of new people," I mumbled.

They didn't seem to hear me and continued on. Lavinia said," I'm looking for Vasilisa Dragomir is she around?"

"Oh, that's Lissa," I said."What do you need her for?"

"Kirova**-Don't know if I spelled it right-** said that she was my roommate?"

"Okay, well why don't you guys follow me?"

I led them towards the Moroi dorms Damon had to stop at the stairs to the girl's dorms but told us to go ahead. When we got to Lissa's room I found her doing her make-up and humming along to a song on the radio.

I walked right in and sat on the bed. "Looks like you have a roommate Lissa," I said pointing to Lavinia. Lissa squealed and hugged Lavinia. "Were you expecting her?"

"I was, I just forgot to tell you," she said. I could feel through the bond that she felt sorry for not telling me. I shook it off and said," well I'm going to get a boy to show Damon to his room and I'll be showing Layla around."

"KK," Lissa said talking to Lavinia.

I sighed and left the room. Damon wasn't at the stairs when we got there so we headed to the Dhampir girl dorms. "What's your room number?"

"36," she said looking down at a piece of paper.

"Wow, that's right across the hall from me," I said showing her, the door to her room.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," she said as she disappeared into her room.

I sighed and walked into my room I got dressed for the day, hoping I wouldn't see another new kid.

**I know it's really, really but I needed to get it out there. I never knew how much work it is to do one of these things. I hope to get another chapter up soon, but my class is doing a reenactment of the Stations of the Cross and we have to get it down so I'll try when I have free time. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Join the story**

**Okay, I half to ask, does anyone read the summary of a story before you read it. I do, and on mine for this story I did say that I was done taking people, I got two more reviews AFTER I changed it to no more. I will take those two people but that is it. I'm sorry for going on this little rant but it's late and these story's are hard to keep up with I got to get everyone in and stuff and then the characters have to be what the person who subscribed them wanted them to be like. And to all those people who signed up, the Dhampir's are probably going to get put in first. Because this story is before the Spokane accident. Most will come when they go to the ski lodge. **

** Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

RPOV

The day passed quickly. I learned something that day. And that was…that we-the entire school-were going to a ski lodge for Christmas. It's gonna be awesome, I thought.

I finished packing my things, not wanting to forget anything. We were leaving bright and early in the morning. But for now I had to go to practice with Dimitri.

I was actually on time this time. I was still the last one there but it was a start. Alberta was also there with her new student. I had met her earlier in the day. Her name was Leah Lockwood. She was a year younger than me. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes. She was sweet yet shy. I had learned that because I had her for my partner in one of my classes she was pretty smart yet sweet and shy. I also learned that she was from Russia. She and Dimitri had a long conversation in Russian earlier making my head spin.

When we finally started training Dimitri had me and Francesca run laps, and let me tell you she was good. In the beginning we started out by running at an even pace side by side. Then when we got to the last two laps, she sped up and passed me. As hard as I tried this was one thing she was better at than I was.

When we finished I walked over to her. She was toweling off her new sucking dry a water bottle. "What was that," I asked.

"What was what?"

"The running. And I thought I was fast," I muttered.

"Well I train all the time before I came here well let's just say me and my father didn't have a very open relationship. He left when I was one and finally pulled out of my life completely when I was 8. I've only gotten a card for my birthday since then. So I train. Hoping that when I become a Guardian he will realize just how good I am," she said.

I stared at her in shock. She was doing this because she just wanted her father. "Well, at the rate your going your dream is sure to become real," I said.

She laughed but thanked me.

"Oh, now that I have you. Can you please tell me who the Ozera twins are? Aubrey and Audrey I think? "

"They were on the plane with me," she said. "Aubrey the one with red under her hair and Audrey is with the blue it helps a lot. Then there's the part about Aubrey being the reckless one and Audrey being the calmer one. "

"Thanks," I said smiling. I think I just got a new friend.

When dinner rolled around that night I saw Francesca sitting all alone and I decided to go sit beside her. Grabbing my food I sat down beside her.

"Why you all alone chipmunk," I asked.

"I'm still in that new kid stage," she replied.

"Well not to worry," I said waving over my friends.

Everyone came a sat down with us. "Everyone this is Francesca or Frenchie. Frenchie this is well…everyone. Lissa and Christian-the power couple and Eddie and Mason-the two dorks who are my best guy friends."

"It's nice to meet you all," Frenchie said. I followed her gaze to find her looking at Mason. He was looking back at her with something that I really couldn't get a read on.

I shrugged it off and continued to eat my food. Throughout dinner I found Mason and Frenchie whispering to each other and laughing. I smiled. Something was defiantly going on. When dinner finished I saw Mason and Frenchie sneak away together leaving Eddie and I to go get into trouble before the trip. It wasn't uncommon. Mason, Eddie, and I were always getting in trouble. Those two had devious minds.

I remember one time in freshman year when we were supposed to be going out in the woods to collect some stuff for a science experiment Eddie, Mason, and I had sneaked off and let's just say it didn't end well. We were all on probation and had to serve ten weeks of detention. It was cruel.

"So what's the plan, Hathaway," Eddie asked excited to be getting back to what we did best.

"Let me think? We need to pack up a good amount of stuff for the lodge then we need to go visit Alberta," I said leading him to an old shed by one of the old look out cabins. It was locked, but only Eddie, Mason, and I had access to the key. No one else. All anyone thought it was was a shed. I shook my head. Idiots.

Eddie pulled his key out form the chain around his neck. He kept it there because Eddie lost everything! He slipped the key in a turned it. We opened the door to find a full shed. Balloons, water guns, paint, dye, feathers, glue, glitter, etc.

We packed a good portion of it in one of the duffel bags that was on a shelf. When we had the bags filled we headed to my dorm room. We set the stuff down in the closet so no one would see. Once the last bag was put away there was a knock at the door. I got up off the bed to answer it. Eddie was sprawled on the floor flipping through some of my CD's. Mason and Frenchie were at the door. I quickly let them in. We showed them out supply and they agreed to help. Well Frenchie did, Mason was already in.

We talked for only God knows how long. When curfew came around everyone left so I could get my beauty sleep. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up bright and early, which was really hard for me. I got dressed and went to the commons to get some breakfast. Everyone was already up eating and talking. Again Mason and Frenchie were talking together; she had her hand on his shoulder cracking up laughing. Many people turned to look. I glared at the ones who had the courage to look me in the eye.

I grabbed my food and sat down. "So what's on the agenda for today," I asked.

"Well once were finished were going to get our stuff and meet up at the airstrip. We should probably leave now just to be on the safe side," Lissa said.

"But I just got here," I complained.

"Well it's not my fault you can't set an alarm clock," Lissa said.

I huffed and finished off my food. I got up and headed to my room. As I was unlocking my door I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist. I could smell his godly aftershave and I immediately knew who it was. Dimitri. My Dimitri.

"I was just coming to get you," he said. We walked into my room Dimitri went and sat at my desk chair as I walked around and made sure I had everything.

When I was sure I had everything I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led him to the airstrip. We didn't pass anyone on our way and I could tell that Dimitri was looking ever which way making sure no one saw us.

When we got on the plane I ended up sitting next to Layla. My neighbor. We didn't talk much. When we landed I was glad that I had a chance to stretch my legs. I looked around me. The snow falling everywhere, how everything was covered with a thick layer of snow, and how small flakes fell into my hair. It was beautiful.

**I hope you liked it. It took awhile to get up but I would like to say that whoever is my 20****th**** reviewer you get a sneak peak at a.) when your character makes and appearance. Or b.) the next chapter. So review, review, review. **

** XOXOXO-Riley**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. We have over 20 reviews the most out of all my stories. I'm so happy. Keep up the reviews they make the world go round. **

** But anyway these chapters I promise more characters are going to appear. **

**Okay another thing I think I forgot to mention…this is set in frostbite so Dimitri and Rose aren't supposed to have a relationship. But in my story they do. When the Badica attack happened Dimitri consoled Rose because it hurt her more than it did in the books. That's where there relationship begins. Rose has not lost her V-card. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original cast of VA only my add on people. **

**RPOV **

Once we had gotten off the plane we were taken to our rooms. As I walked down the long hallways I took in the sights. Admiring the pictures on the walls.

When I got to the room Dimitri said was mine, I opened the door to find a girl standing by one of the two beds. She had auburn colored hair that went to mid back, icy blue eyes and curves that could rival my own. I guess Dimitri failed to mention that I was getting a roommate.

I cleared my throat and the girl finally looked at me," sorry I was thinking," she explained. I nodded and walked to the other bed.

"So what's your name," I said once I had set my suitcases down. I started unpacking them.

"Helen Drake," she explained.

"Well I'm Rose Hathaway," I said.

"I know," she said.

I turned to look at her. "How?"

"Who doesn't know you? Your moms Janine Hathaway."

"Oh," I said.

"Well I've got to get going I'm meeting up with some people," she said grabbing her jacket and heading out. I sighed as the door closed behind her. Not five seconds later someone knocked on the door.

I got up to answer the door. Standing there was one of the staff people. There was a note in her hand. She handed it to me and then took off. I shrugged and looked down at the note.

In handwriting I knew all too well it said,

Come meet me in room 708

Love-D

I smiled, grabbed my jacket and literally ran to the room. It took me awhile to reach it, but I did. I knocked quietly on the door. Seconds later Dimitri was at the door opening it. I smiled as he opened it wider to let me in. His room was just like mine, just without the second bed.

I felt a pair of large hands wrap around my waist. They were warm and masculine. I turned around in his embrace so I could look him in the eye.

He had his hair loose and was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked like a god. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. Once they touched I felt fireworks shoot through me. We kissed for what felt like hours. In the end we were laying on his bed wrapped in each other's embrace.

We were silent for a majority of the time, well that is until someone knocked at the door.

"Dimika," the voice said.

I looked up at Dimitri; he had a smile on his face. He got up quickly to answer the door. Standing there was a girl around my age. She had long dark hair with gold in it, the same exact eyes as Dimitri, and a smile just like his.

This must be one of his sisters.

They were talking in Russian so I didn't understand what they were saying. When they finally switched to English Dimitri said," Rose this is Viktoria. Viktoria this is my Roza."

I looked at the girl yup she was defiantly a Belikov.

"Hi Rose I Viktoria, I'm Dimitri's youngest sister," she said.

I smiled and stood up," I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you."

"No, it's nice to meet you. Whenever Dimitri calls for his usual check up at the end of the month he's always raving about you. And I got in touch with one of my old friends and they agreed to come with me," she said.

We talked for a couple more hours. Viktoria filling me in on everything. It was funny how sometimes Viktoria messed up in English. She would try her hardest to say it in English then give up curse in Russian-which Dimitri wasn't too happy about-and then just say it in Russian. The looks they would give each other when this happened was so hilarious.

When Viktoria said that she was starving and needed to get something to eat I told her I would go with her, and of course Dimitri followed.

We went and got something to eat for lunch, sitting down outside. We were all wrapped up in jackets-well Viktoria and I were-and eating.

"Belikov," someone said. Dimitri looked up to see Alberta standing there with Helen.

"Yes," Dimitri replied standing up.

"You're needed at the front gate," she said before leaving with Helen.

Dimitri turned to look at us," I'll be back." With that he took off.

"Finally," another voice said.

I looked up from my food to see a guy in his early twenties with bronze hair, emerald green eyes and the biggest smile I have ever seen. He was a Moroi. If the pale skin didn't tip it off the fangs did.

He took the seat Dimitri had been occupying. "Who the hell are you," I asked.

"Rose, calm down. This is Adrian Ivashkov," Viktoria said with a smile.

"Well how do you know him," I asked looking at her.

She looked down not answering the question. "Vik, you came here with him? He's a royal."

"I am. But I'm also her boyfriend," he said with a smile. My eyes widened.

"What!"

"He's my boyfriend," Viktoria stated.

"Does Dimitri know," I asked. She shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him," I asked. She shook her head again.

"Vik, I have a bad feeling about this. What's gonna happen when he finds out that you hid this from him? He's gonna be pissed. He trusts you and your about to throw that away," I said.

"Roza, calm down. I'll tell him when the time is right," she said.

"And when will that be," I asked.

"That will be when I'm sure he's ready for it," she said.

I sighed," I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Roza."

We talked for awhile longer, and then Adrian and Viktoria left to go skiing. Dimitri came back a couple minutes after they left, he took his seat and asked," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "Come on let's go skiing."

About ten minutes later, Dimitri and I were all geared up heading up the slope.

Lot's of people were already there, getting in as much time as they could. Dimitri and I laid out a plan for what route we were going to do. We chose one of the more complicated ones. Dimitri went down first, with me close behind. There were many trees, and lots of rocks that we had to be careful of.

When we finally made it down I stopped to rest. I walked over to where Dimitri was waiting for me. He had a smile on his face and he truly looked happy.

We did that trail a couple more times till we got pretty tired. We parted ways as I made my way up to my room and Dimitri to his.

When I got to my room Helen was there but so were two other people. They were both Moroi, one girl and one boy. The girl was about 18 years old, with long golden blonde hair that went to her waist. Jade green eyes, the overall Moroi build, with high cheek bones, ivory skin, full lips, and the straightest teeth I have ever seen. The guy had light brown hair that was styled like he had just rolled out of bed-much like Adrian's-with blue grey eyes.

There were pretty good looking. "Hi," I said.

"Oh, hello Rose," Helen said. "This is Princess Alexandra Badica or Lexa and this is Jason Drozdov."

The two Moroi were holding hands so I guess they were a couple.

I was getting the weirdest vibes from the girl and Helen.

"Well it's nice to meet you," I said. "I think you two would get along great with my best friend and her boyfriend. How about I invite them over?"

"That would be lovely," Lexa said.

About thirty minutes later we were all sitting on the floor in Helen and I's room. We sat in a circle. There were more than just six of us. Frenchie and Mason came, so did Adrian, Viktoria, and Eddie.

"I know what you are," Adrian said out of the blue.

"And what would that be," Lexa asked.

"You're a spirit user," he said.

My eyes widened oh crap, how could he tell? Wait he was talking about Lexa.

"Helen, your shadow kissed," I yelled standing up. I had finally figured out what those vibes were.

"Adrian, wait how would you know if she was a spirit user," Lissa asked.

"Oh, that's easy I'm a spirit user," he answered as he wrapped an arm around Viktoria's shoulder.

"Oh, god how many spirit users are in the room," I yelled.

"Three," Lissa said.

"Wait your one too," Lexa asked.

"Ya, I'm a master at healing," Lissa said.

"I mastered in mind searching," Lexa said.

"I got lucky, I'm a master in Dream walking and reading aura's. That's how I could tell you were a spirit user," Adrian said.

"This is just all too much," I said standing up and pacing. "So you're telling me, we have three spirit users, and two shadow kissed people here?"

"Exactly," Adrian said as Viktoria rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a light kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer to him. They were so cute together.

"Guys how about we call it a night, and we'll talk more tomorrow," I suggested.

Everyone agreed and then left. Probably to go cuddle up with their boyfriend or girlfriend. While my boyfriend was a guardian and it was forbidden to be together, this was just peachy.

**I hope you liked it. It's not long but it's needed. Please Review and tell me what you think. And to all those who wanted Adrian as their boyfriend I'm sorry to say that's not possible in this story. I hope it doesn't change your mind about the story. And to all those who's character hasn't come up yet don't worry they will. **

** XOXOXOXO-Riley**


End file.
